The field of the present disclosure relates generally to data storage configurations, and more specifically, data alignment of partitioned storage devices during an operating system conversion.
Servers and other data storage devices are used to store and communicate data for various applications. For example, servers may be used to store data associated with a payment network that facilitates transactions using payment cards (e.g., credit or debit cards) and payment accounts. The servers typically include a plurality of data storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives and solid state drives) to provide data redundancy and/or increased data storage. An operating system is installed on each server to enable the server to perform standard functions, such as communicate with other devices, store data, and display a graphical user interface (GUI). The operating system includes a set of protocols for each function such that data is received, processed, and transmitted according to a specific format supported by the operating system. For example, an operating system may include one or more file system architectures for connected storage devices to store data, such as file allocation table (FAT), fourth extended filesystem (ext4), and new technology file system (NTFS).
In some cases, the servers may be scheduled to switch or convert operating systems (i.e., due to lack of support, alternative operating systems, etc.). However, converting between operating systems may cause issues with data stored in a file system architecture that is not supported by the new operating system. Accordingly, the server may require on-site technical overview, additional data storage devices, and/or one or more reboots to install the new operating system. The down time caused by the installation and conversion process may be long and inconvenient for users attempting to access the server and the data stored by the server, particularly for data critical to a particular process or service performed by the server.